Silan Guide/Chiang
Advanced missions are given by Chiang the Strong; you can find him on the hill in the middle of the camp, where you popped up when you first arrived on Atys. When taking a mission, make sure to read what the mission giver says! You can miss important information otherwise, and there is no way of having the information repeated. These missions can be a little cryptic at times - don't worry, they're still perfectly doable. __TOC__ =Investigation at the Bandits'= Objectives: * Find out the bandits' secret : This is a perfect example of Chiang's missions being "a little cryptic". What he actually means by this is "Go to the cratcha field south of the lake, and kill the Specialist Bandit in order to find the Goo Remover". * Show the device to Chiang * Show the device to Sterga Hamla * Show the device to Nomis Merclao * Show the device to Milles Dodoine * Show the device to Guilan Guiter Tips: If you're having trouble finding the Specialist, use your compass - he'll be the grey dot in among all the orange ones - or use the /tar command. If you still can't find him, it's possible someone else has killed him recently. Stick around for a few minutes and he'll respawn. Remember that if more than one person in your team needs the mission, you'll have to kill him more than once. You might not always get the Goo Remover - if you don't, then make sure your bag isn't full, and wait for him to respawn so you can kill him again. If you still can't get the Remover, try relogging (logging out and then back in). Reward: None yet. ;) =The Gravest Sin= The Gravest Sin #2-3 Note: This quest transitions smoothly between sections, thus the sections are not included here, as they are not noticeable breaks in progression. Also I didn't notice the transition between #2 and #3 and thus have no idea when it occurs. Objectives: * Talk to Chiang * If neither your fight nor your magic skill is at lvl 25 or above, you'll need to lvl one of them up that far - then talk to Chiang again. * Chiang will suggest that you talk to the four race representatives - you don't have to do so, as they don't tell or give you anything useful. He'll also tell you to speak to either the Kami or the Karavan representative (whichever one you have the highest fame with in the fame (Shift-F) window. The faction rep will teleport you north, near the lake, to shorten your journey a little. * Talk to the Kami of the Lake (away to the southwest of the lake, bordering on the clouds on the map). * Defeat the leader of the Chlorogoo * Talk to Chiang * Talk to the Kami of the Lake (you can teleport again if you wish) Tips: The Chlorogoo, lead by Reitzak, live on the north coast of the lake. It is possible to kill Reitzak on your own, but it's much easier with a team! If you want to try it on your own, bear in mind that if you stand at the edge of the camp and hit her with magic, she will run to you, but her guards won't. While you're at the Chlorogoo camp, have a look round the back - in a cage, they have an Incensed Kipesta; a sneak preview of the high lvl creatures on mainland. ;) Reward: Still none.. yet. The Gravest Sin #4 Objectives: * Go through the tunnel in the west coast of the lake, into the Kitin Jungle. Find a dangerous-looking insectoid thing, and target it to "list" it. * Talk to Chiang. Reward: * 15000 Melee/Fight xp * 7500 Defensive Magic xp & 7500 Offensive Magic xp OR 15000 Magic xp (if your magic lvl is under 21) * 15000 Craft xp * 15000 Forage xp =Confront the Kitin Threat= Objectives: * Get your magic or melee lvl to 30, if you haven't already, then talk to Chiang. * Head off the kitin invasion: ** Forage 15 x Phial of Basic Redhot Sap, any quality ** Kill 1 x Kirosta ** Kill 5 x Kipesta ** Kill 8 x Kipee * Tell Chiang of your marvellous victory! Tips: There is only one kirosta on Silan - the Dominant Kirosta. It's a lvl 50 boss, so you will almost certainly need a team! When Chiang gives you your reward, you may have to make room for it in your bag - sell or destroy some items, then go back and talk to Chiang. Reward: Ranger armour - a full set of q45 Medium Armour, with a boost of 15 to every stat. This is very good armour; you'll probably want to keep using it once you get to mainland. =Leaving for the Mainland!= Congratulations! You've now finished the tutorial missions. You can stay on Silan as long as you want, or you can move onto the mainland. If you wish to go to the mainland, take Chiang's last quest - Leave for the capital city. You can choose which city you go to. The capital of the Fyros desert is Pyr, of the Zoraï jungle is Zora, of the Tryker lakelands is Fairhaven, and of the Matis forest is Yrkanis. Once you're on mainland, you can travel to other cities - but it's an arduous journey the first time, which you won't be able to make alone. If you've bought a lot of crafting plans on Silan, you'll probably want to go to your race's city, as only there can you dig the appropriate materials for your craft plans - otherwise, pick your fancy! You'll find Atys is populated by friendly and helpful homins - so if you get stuck or need help, feel free to ask in the Universe channel, or the Newcomer Welcome forum. If you die, try asking in Region channel for a rez - if there's someone around, and they're close enough to get to you in time, they'll usually try. Similarly, if you need new equipment, don't buy stuff from the merchants - ask in Universe for a crafter of whatever you need; all crafters provide normal equipment (that is, not uber PvP equipment) for free. You'll probably receive a lot of guild invites when you get to mainland. Don't just take the first one that pops up on your screen! Make some friends, and join their guild - or have a look at the guild information in the Guilds forum. If you already know what you want in a guild, there is a list available here, sorted by faction, race, and Roleplay stance. Ryzom is a truly community based game, and the right guild can make your Atys life a utopia. :) Good luck, young homin - don't let the stinkin' gingos bite!